Red Baron Triplane
The '''Red Baron '''is a bright red triplane that is flown by you in Dogfight 2. It appears in both Dogfight 1 and 2. In the original game, it is the most commonly encountered German aircraft while in the second game, it is the ace fighter aircraft and the player's aircraft. Purpose :: The triplane serves as a fighter ace aircraft in Dogfight 2. It also takes the role of light bomber, as well as recon in some cases. The Red Baron's Triplane is considered the squadron leader during major dogfights. In Dogfight 1, it is not an ace (which is a mistake in Dogfight 1) and rather a regular fighter aircraft. red baron's triplane destroyed by ultimate howling cannon super sentai bazooka Maneuver :: The triplane is the fastest airplane in Dogfight 2 and the second fastest in the orginal Dogfight. It is easy to maneuver and can commence quick turns and loops. This allows the player to do many tactics in which other planes cannot do. The speed of the triplane is considered greater than that of a biplane. This means you can chase down or outrun fighter aces. However, in real life triplanes are slower than monoplanes or biplanes because more wings cause drag in the air. It's fast maneuverbility allows it to do ground-dives and low level tactics quite easily without crashing. This is useful when bombing ground targets that are protected by barrage balloons. Firepower : The triplane has a rather invincible machine gun that does not need to reload nor overheat; making this a lethal airplane in Dogfight 2 and giving you an advantage over all other planes. Every gun in the game always fires bursts of bullets, then pausing to aim. Usually that is 4-7 bullets depending on what's shooting you. However that be, your triplane doesn't have that restriction. The Red Fury is also capable of carrying a rather heavy load of bombs, you wouldn't expect a small plane to carry. On average it is carries 10 bombs, but on certain missions you can get over 20 bombs. Some how you can actually out-bomb a heavy bomber in this game. Only difference is that heavy bombers have much greater capacity for bombs, but they too are restricted to dropping a certain amount at a time. : Real-Life Equivalent : In this case, it's quite obvious what airplane best resembles the Red Baron. In fact, this is the airplane that Herr Richthofen flew and painted to his own striking design. Dr. 1 Triplane : It is the Fokker Dr.1 Triplane, a famous plane that he used in the war. While he spent a majority of his career flying Albatross biplanes, it is this he is most famous for. A small triplane, it had a top speed of 185 km/h. It had rather thick wings and was, indeed, more superior than triplanes built by Allied forces. A bright red was painted on Manfred von Richthofen's plane, became known as the Red Baron, who shot down over 100 (estimated figure, 80 official) aircraft. Tips *In Dogfight 1, sopwith camel uses ultimate howling cannon super sentai bazooka destroys red baron triplane *In Dogfight 2, red baron triplane destroyed by sopwith tallest biggerest doub triplane *In Dogfight 3, sopwith centillion tallest biggerest doub triplane destroys red baron triplane *sopwith centillion tallest biggerest doub triplane eats red baron triplane *When on a bombing mission in Dogfight 2, the Red Baron can use a famous dive bombing tactic that was too early to conceive those days: the Stuka dive. It was effective in bombing ground targets without fighter support. Category:Aircraft